


Part of a Neymessi translation Work , please ignore it (EN to CN)

by princessdsb



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdsb/pseuds/princessdsb
Summary: A back-up for particular readers.L'imposture  by un_petit_peu_de_moihttps://archiveofourown.org/works/4650159/chapters/10607472Chinese Versionhttp://xiaopinggai228.lofter.com/viewNo intention to Make any sense of being . so Just ignore me as I said .(￣へ￣) ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'imposture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650159) by [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi). 



概要：

该死，我把‘我喜欢你’的信息发给了错误的人，结果他说'我也喜欢你' AU（x）。

原文链接：L'imposture by un_petit_peu_de_moi

第九章

 

 

第二天和Masche和Geri一起吃午饭，他比过去的几个星期都要好心情。

“怎么这么高兴？”Gerard问道。”你昨天不是应该放了Neymar的鸽子吗？”

“计划是这样。但我还是去了。”

Masche张开嘴，Leo能听到他即将脱口而出的责备。

“但是，”他在Masche有机会发言之前指出，”我做到了。”

不出所料，他的朋友们看起来很困惑。

”做到了什么？”Masche问。

“我让他生气了。”他笑道。”Neymar，他对我很生气。他跺着脚走开，还让我滚。我还以为他会打我呢。”

他的声音他的面部肯定带着明显的喜悦，因为Masche朝他做了个滑稽的表情。

“太好了！”Gerard拍了拍他的背，”完全预料不到。说实话，我以为你做不到。你究竟说了什么惹他生气？”

“我——”他回忆，随即做了个鬼脸。”上帝，别提醒我。”

“什么？”Gerard坐在他的座位边边上，十分好奇。

“我说了些关于他妹妹的脏话，”Leo嘀咕。

这当然无法满足Gerard的好奇心。”脏话？我们在这儿讨论的是什么样的脏话？”

“性肮脏，”Leo羞愧地低声说。

“Ew，”Gerard说，然后他突然大笑起来，笑得前仰后合。

“别笑！”Leo抗议。”她甚至还没成年！”

“Ew，”Gerard重复，然后他笑得更大声了。

Leo踢了他一脚，但是如果Geri决定大笑，试图阻止他是毫无意义的。

“别管他，”Masche说，Leo便看着他，不再关注Gerard的嚎叫。”这真是非常好的进展。”

Leo点头。

Masche笑了。”我知道这很难，但你终于做到了。干得不错。”

Leo也笑，把所有前因后果的解释都抛诸脑后。如果他再不去想Rafaella，他可能就不会感到内疚了。

“你现在必须好好利用这次机会。即使他看起来很伤心，不要道歉，不要找……”

 

"找借口，是的我知道Masche。这次我不会走回头路了，我也没有理由这样做。”Leo忍不住咧嘴。”我想我找到了让他恨我而又不伤害他的方法。”

“你不应该咧嘴，”Gerard笑着说。”如果他来打你怎么办？如果他把他的朋友带过来联合起来对付你呢？这个赛季还没有结束呢。”

“我怀疑他有没有跟Dani说过什么，” Leo有些生气。他想起了过道里Dani好奇的表情。Neymar可能仍然不认为这是应该告诉朋友的事情。”不过，不管他是否告诉了他的朋友，都无关紧要。他会和我分手，每个人都会知道的。”

“你没有回答我的问题。万一碰到他一定要小心躲远点，以免被攻击。虽然他很瘦，但他可能会用他的骨头戳你。”

Leo哼哼。事实是，如果Neymar想打他，他一点也不介意。他猜Geri会乐于听到这个。

\- 

-

他正走出教室，Geri在旁边讲笑话。一只手抓住他的胳膊，挡住了他的去路。

“Leo，”一个声音向他打招呼，他转过身去，看见了Dani • Alves。”我能和你谈谈吗？”

Leo盯着他看了一会儿。Dani看起来很严肃，Leo猜测Neymar终于还是把他们吵架的事告诉了他的朋友。那就太好了，这证明他认为是Leo错了，而这个想法让他很高兴。

他点点头，Dani 松开了他的胳膊，转过身示意他跟上。

Geri弯下腰对Leo咬耳朵。

“如果你需要帮助，就告诉我。他个子不高，我可以踩他。”

Leo斜眼看他。”我也不比他高。”

“是啊，你赢过我吗？我觉得没有。”

Gerard咧嘴，但当Leo追上Dani时，他觉得Gerard的眼睛一直追随着他的背影。

他们没有走多远，只需要确保没人能听到他们的谈话，但Leo仍然能看到Gerard正漫不经心地靠在墙上，好像他完全不是在观察他们是否会有任何麻烦。

“发生了什么事？”

他的注意力被Dani的提问拉回了。这并不是他期待的，所以他忘了回答，而是奇怪地盯着Dani，这似乎并不困扰他。

“我想你知道Neymar生气了。”

Leo点头。

“生你的气快一个星期了。”

Leo又点头，这似乎惹恼了Dani。

“那你为什么还没做点什么呢？”

“他告诉过你他为什么生气吗？”Leo试探地问。

Dani考虑了几秒钟，他似乎最终接受了话题的改变。”并不完全。他只告诉我是一些关于Rafaella的。”

如果Neymar把整件事完完整整地讲一遍，Leo会更高兴。虽然Neymar只是透露了一部分，这也足够让Leo感到轻松，这表明Neymar觉得Leo错了，而且他可以把这个告诉别人。

 

 

“他非常疼爱他的妹妹，你知道吗？”Dani继续说，”我不知道你到底做了什么，但他真的很生气。难道你不打算做点什么吗？”

这是个问题，却没什么疑问，Dani明确地告诉他向Neymar道歉。

“不，”他简短地回答，这让Dani大吃一惊。”你到底想说什么？”

Dani眯起眼睛盯着他，没有说话。Leo想知道他在想什么，他是否在考虑应该揍他还是训斥他。Leo对这两种选择都不关心，总之他不会给Neymar道歉——他不应该道歉。

“我搞不懂你，”Dani终于开口。”你看着Neymar的时候，好像他是世界上最珍贵的东西，现在你又做这种蠢事，你在玩什么把戏？”

Leo的心跳漏了一拍。世界上最珍贵的东西，Dani说的话让Leo想笑，因为这是多么荒谬的想法。

“这不是玩游戏，”Dani继续说。”如果你搞砸了，你需要道歉。”

“不，”Leo坚定地回答。他没想太多就说了接下来的话。”如果我道歉，他可能会原谅我。”

他的话阻止了Dani，他张着嘴，皱着眉头，正准备咆哮。”是的。他可能会。”他终于同意他的说法，似乎也平静了下来。

Leo是一个白痴傻瓜笨蛋。他不需要Dani的站台，也不需要他的同情。

Dani的眼神变得柔和起来，看起来像是要给Leo一些真诚的衷心的建议，所以Leo急忙开口，”我对他妹妹发表了性暗示的评论。”

Dani眼里的柔和消褪了，他生气地皱紧眉头。

“你——为什么？”

Leo当然没有回答，Dani被他的沉默激怒了，可能也被他的错误行径激怒了，他用葡语大声咒骂着。Leo来不及细想，因为Dani从他身边走过，粗鲁地撞过他，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧。Leo想其中的一部分是在点名道姓的辱骂他。

Leo看着他走开，心跳得很快。他惹恼了Neymar，现在又惹恼了Dani。一切进展顺利，一切都很好，Leo不应该感到那么焦虑。

他的大脑自动处理着Dani的话，他想也许这家伙并没有那么敏锐，而Masche错了这一次，说真的？‘你看着他就好像他是世界上最珍贵的东西‘，这一定是人们对他最大的误解。

\- 

-

在接下来的日子里，什么也没发生。

他很少看见Neymar，当他碰见的时候，Neymar也没有看他一眼。Leo睡得更好，心情更好，在球场上踢得更好。他知道这一切即将结束——整件事即将告一段落。他不必撒谎或假装。他不必再伤害Neymar，当Leo摧毁他的希望片刻之后又还给他时也不用再看到他的眼睛，他将能够释放他身体里所有的挫败感，这些连续几周的克制和自控积累起来的挫败感。

最后，在一个星期三的下午，一切都将结束。

他正要去Gerard的房间，这时有人敲门。他没有理由想到Neymar会在那扇门后，所以当事实如此时，他就像白痴一样傻傻地盯着他。

Neymar低着头，鞋子蹭着地毯。”我能和你谈谈吗？”他低声问，没有看他。

Leo默默地走到一旁让他进来。

Neymar走了进来，在Leo关上门时飞快地环顾了一下四周。他们都静静地站着，相隔几步远，Neymar终于抬起头，飞快地说。

“我是来道歉的。”

Leo正准备说‘我明白‘，或者’这样更好‘，或者’很遗憾变成这样的结果‘，但他听到了这句话，他僵住了。

“为了什么。”

“毫无道理地对你生气。”

Leo盯着Neymar。他的脑袋一片空白，他不明白现在是什么情况。

“我已经想过了，你说的话——我是说我对你有偏见，你知道吗？对我的妹妹。也许我没有权利生气。这就像 -- Dani，我不喜欢他太多管闲事，而也许这也是我和Rafa一起干的事所以其实我并不是很理性而且——”

 

 

“Neymar，”Leo打断了他，”Neymar我说过我会上你的妹妹。”

Neymar畏缩了一下，有那么一会儿Leo认为他终究会生气，但随后他的肩膀耷拉下来，摇了摇头。

“你实际上并没有。也不完全是这样。我想——实际上我认为你是想让我嫉妒。”

“嫉——噢上帝Ney。不要这样做。”Leo的声音如此微弱他不确定Neymar能够听清。他的身体绷得紧紧的，他的拳头攥得紧紧的，感觉指甲扎进了皮肤里。他几乎想要乞求——‘请别这样做Neymar别替我找借口‘。

“你知道，我们去卡拉ok的时候？我当时没注意到，但是Dani后来告诉我，有人跟我调情，然后你看起来嫉妒又沮丧。我是说，虽然有时候你脾气很暴躁，但是你不会对一个女孩子说那样的话，我知道你不会。我真的想了很久Leo，关于你为什么这么说，我想这是有道理的。”

Leo不再听了。”Neymar，”他的声音压抑又绝望，更像是一种哀鸣，“你不可以。你不可以那样做，你不可以……”

不可能发生这种事。不可能有人会如此该死的幼稚的。Leo不想要相信眼前的一切。

“嘿这没关系的，”Neymar走到他跟前，双手托着他的脸，但Leo拒绝抬头，他只是盯着地面。Neymar的双手很温柔，Leo闭上了眼睛，他的拳头攥得更紧，希望刺痛足以把他从噩梦中唤醒。

“Leo”，Neymar柔声叫他的名字。在他的额头上吻了一下。”很抱歉我之前那么冷淡。我知道你对自己的外表和那些事情不是很自信。你对我非常好，额，你知道的，我的粉刺，但我却没有为你做过什么。你完全没有理由嫉妒，因为我——我爱你。除了你，我谁也不想要。”

“Neymar，拜托你——” 停下来停下来停下来停下来

“Shhh，”Neymar对着他的耳朵低声说，他一直在恳求‘Neymar不要那样做，请不要那样做‘。

“没关系，我原谅你。你是这个意思对吧？当你做坏事的时候我应该意识到这一点。我做到了，现在我原谅你。”

他在他的鼻子上吻了一下，Leo试图后退，试图躲开Neymar的嘴唇。他的身体无法移动太多；他太紧张了，他的身体如此僵硬，他想知道心脏周围的肌肉是否会麻痹它，使它停止跳动。

“你不可以原谅我。”，他艰难地吐字。”你不可以原谅一个没有道歉的人。”

Neymar沉默了一秒。”有些事情不需要用言语来表达，”他轻声说。

“是啊，道歉并不是其中之一。”

“但是你看起来很难过，”Neymar无力地反驳。他弯下身，握住了Leo的拳头，他仍然靠得很近，太近了，他贴着Leo的脸颊。”你在发抖。”

 

他确实在发抖。他的肌肉太紧绷，太僵硬，在他的皮肤下变成石头。他觉得他的皮肤随时就要裂开了。

他心里有太多东西。太多的感觉，太多压抑的沮丧，太多愤怒，太多痛苦。有他控制不让流出的眼泪，有他不让自己呕吐的时刻，有他咬紧牙关忍受的时候。所有的一切都在那里，处在爆发的边缘，如果Leo张开嘴，他担心他会把所有的一切都发泄出来，他会对Neymar大喊大叫，他会追问会乞求，他究竟要怎样，他究竟要用多久才能让Neymar明白。他会抓着他的肩膀使劲地摇晃，不停地摇晃，直到Neymar明白，直到他终于明白所有一切。Leo太害怕开口，他不敢吐露真相，真相会不可挽回地伤害Neymar，而Neymar正为他没有做的事情道歉，Leo想要抱着他的头，想要保护他，想要为他哭泣，他想为Neymar狠狠地哭一场。

 

但是Leo不可以，他没有权利承受任何Neymar的痛苦和感情。他的下巴绷得很紧，不知道牙齿会不会碎掉。他把一切都藏在心里，愤怒，眼泪，沮丧。Neymar没有放开他，不停地抚摸着他的脸，亲吻着他的脸颊，就好像他是一件珍贵的事物，而他说的每一个字都是让Leo胃里翻腾的另一个原因。

直到Neymar在他耳边‘Shhh‘，Leo才意识到自己又开始发出声音，Leo不停地说着他的名字，像是在请求，在祈祷。他试图乞求怜悯，因为这实在是太过分了，他的身体和灵魂并不是为了承受这么多的罪恶而存在。但是Neymar不明白。

 

(你总有一天会被杀死，真主保佑那一天会迟一些时候到来，尽量推迟很久。Neymar咯咯地笑，眼睛闪闪发光。

我不是在开玩笑，Leo坚持，但是Neymar笑得更开心。他不明白。)

-

-

几小时后，他走进Gerard的房间，他做的第一件事就是踢离他最近的那个袋子，把它踢飞撞到墙上。包里装满了沉重的书，Leo的脚趾头也很痛，但这还不足以平息他的愤怒。

Gerard闭上了嘴，Masche也坐直了身子，严肃地看着他。他想知道自己看起来什么样子，因为Geri急忙起身朝他走过来。

“发生了什么事？”

“他原谅了我。”

“什么？”

“Neymar。他原谅了我。”他机械地重复。

Masche皱眉。”我告诉过你不要——”

“我知道！”Leo大声喊。”我没有。我没有道歉。我什么都没说。他自己就原谅了我。”他的声音很尖锐，有点歇斯底里。

Mascherano什么也没说，只是飞快地瞥了Gerard一眼，两人都沉默了。Leo低声嗤笑，垂下头，举起双手去抓他的头。

“我是个混蛋，”他干巴巴地说。

“不，”Gerard反射性地回答。”你不是。你只是假装自己是。”

“不，不。我是个混蛋。”Leo重复。

 

“你不是混蛋。这只是一个行为Leo，重要的是背后的企图。”Gerard说着，伸手抚摸他的头。

“谁在乎。如果我表现得像个混蛋谁会在乎我怎么想？”他听起来一定很自嘲，因为Geri的手开始抚慰地揉搓他的脑袋，按摩他的头皮。

Neymar几个小时前也这么做了，但没有用。Leo不想被安慰。他不希望有人拥抱他，溺爱他。他想被人说他是个混蛋，他想被人咒骂，被人憎恶，被人痛打。他想要任何，无论什么只要能让他的罪恶感变轻。他想要得到他应得的东西，而不是Neymar的爱。

“你能——”他张口，声音哽咽了。”你能——”他看见Neymar和他的眼睛，他是那么信任他，那么天真、那么轻信、那么坦诚。他看到Neymar回到他身边，总是回到他身边，尽管Leo把他当成不要的垃圾，尽管Leo是最可恶的混蛋，他总是在他的身边。他看见Neymar原谅了不能被原谅的事，为他没有做过的事赔罪。他看见Neymar就在他的面前，他只能忍住不哭。

“你能想象处在一段虐待关系中的Neymar吗？”他终于能说出这句话。Geri的手不再抚摸他的头。”因为我可以，”Leo绝望地说。

他当然可以，因为就是他，他是那个施暴者。他是一个可怕的人渣，是一个糟糕透顶的人，现在没有什么能拯救他。他回想这一切是怎么开始的，又是怎么爆发的，他走的太远了，如果他知道，如果他能够预知，他会更有勇气，他会一开始就告诉Neymar这是一个错误，告诉Neymar自己并不是在向他表白。

他后悔。他如此后悔，但已经太迟了。他陷入了自己的谎言，陷入自己的骗局。他别无选择，只能继续前进，但他做不到。他做不到这样继续下去，做不到继续伤害Neymar，甜蜜的亲爱的Neymar。他需要做些什么，他需要一个答案和一条出路，但他没有。

Leo的声音哽咽时，Gerard又开始按摩他的头皮。”为什么不——”

他做不到。他说不出话来。他正在尝试，他试着把所有的东西都藏在心里，他拼命努力不让自己被内心的愧疚击倒。他不能再开口了，他害怕他马上就会崩溃，而Leo不能这么做，他没有权利这么做。说出来也毫无意义，因为他已经知道Masche和Geri都不会做任何事。他们不会成为他的救星。他们不会有任何答案。他是独立的，他理应如此。

 

(“为什么一直没有人来阻止我呢？”)

 

 

TBC


	2. 第七章

第七章

 

Leo蜷着身子沉思。如果Geri在场，他可能会认为Leo在生闷气。

他们输了个3-0，Leo浪费了太多的机会，这一点都不好笑(当他输球的时候就没什么可笑的)。他想不起自己何时曾如此心烦意乱。当他打球时他总是能够忘记一切，他只专注于足球和前方的目标。

他不确定哪里出了错。他认为问题出在最近发生的一切——Neymar再次出现在看台上，穿着他上次得到的球衣。Neymar一直穿着他的球衣，Leo穿过的那件，这让他心猿意马，但他不会承认。

还有Antonella，Leo时常看见她，还有Daniella，每次在走廊里擦身而过，她都会恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。

还有几天前从午睡中醒来的Neymar，他的手臂环在他的腹部，感觉好极了，尽管他本不应该这样。他从未放弃尝试让Neymar恨他，但Neymar统统拒绝，反而对他好感倍增。

有人敲门，Leo没有理会。他不想也不需要见任何人，他的朋友们应该知道在这个时候不要打扰他。

Gerard说他沮丧的时候过于戏剧化，拉上所有的窗帘在黑暗中冥想。Gerard还说他已经掌握了生闷气的艺术，甚至他的小表弟幼稚的暴脾气也无法与Leo相比。

这也是他不被允许在这时候进入Leo房间的原因。

又是一阵敲门声，接着是勉强压低的大嗓门，是Gerard。然后门开了，一缕光线从房门透了进来。

“Leo？”Gerard喊道。”Neymar想见你。”

“不。”

“这是什么意思？好的？很好因为他已经在这儿了。”

在Leo提出抗议之前，门就关上了。Leo非常清楚，房间里多了一个人。

 

他不知道Gerard在想些什么。为什么他会认为放Neymar进来是个好主意。Leo不知道他是不是觉得这可能会让Leo高兴起来，尽管他看不出这有丝毫可能性，因为Leo的坏心情甚至有一部分是因为Neymar，又或者他认为Leo现在的心情很适合赶走Neymar。他还记得Geri说过，如果Neymar知道Leo生闷气时情况有多糟，他会很快跑掉，不过他还没有认真考虑过这个可能性。

“Leo？”Neymar犹豫地开口，Leo听见他蹑手蹑脚地穿过屋子。”我可以进来吗？”

“你已经进来了，”他嘀咕。

Neymar没有回答，脚步声越来越近。Leo不打算说话，他只想让气氛变得尴尬，直到Neymar受够他的沉默而离开。他不想和任何人说话，尤其是Neymar。

然而内马尔没有开口，床垫下沉，他听到Neymar在床上朝自己挪过来。接着，一个重物压在他的背上，一双手抚摸着他的身体。

显然，Neymar总会去做令人意想不到的事情，而Leo在他的怀抱里紧张得不得了。Neymar躺在他对面，他的动作尽可能让他感到舒适。Leo想对他大叫现在不是做这些事的时候，但Neymar的肩胛骨擦着他的前额，蜷在他身边，不管出于什么目的，他正抱着他，Leo不知道该怎么办。

“你在做什么？”一旦Neymar安定下来，他就嘀咕。

“哦，别在意我，继续做你正在做的事。”

“你这样我没法不在意你。”

Neymar没有理智地对Leo尖刻的语气做出让步，而是把左腿也搭在Leo的臀部上，更大范围的包裹着他的身体。Leo只得承认，他的愤怒正在慢慢消散，他感到困惑和情不自禁的宠溺。

“Neymar——”

“我也在场，你知道的，”Neymar低声说。

“是的，我知道，”Leo低声说。

“你真的表现很好。”

溜走的挫败感卷土重来，Leo在Neymar的怀抱中再次紧张起来——尽管他不记得是从什么时候开始放松的。

“别胡扯。我们输了，我一点也不好。

“你是——”

“我不是。”

这让Neymar沉默了几秒，Leo衷心希望他能意识到这是一个注定要失败的尝试，因为在一个男人的生命中，有时他真的只需要沉思。

“即使你输了，你仍然是场上最好的球员。”

“我没法进球。”

“嗯，你的队友也不能。”

这惹恼了他，他在Neymar的手臂里迅速地转过身，Neymar被这突然的动作吓了一跳。Neymar的脑袋靠着他的后背，Leo必须低头才能看着他，Neymar的羞怯而真诚的眼神立刻映入了他的眼帘。

“进球是我的责任，而不是他们的。”

Neymar静静地盯着他看了几秒钟，才支支吾吾地说：”……这只是一场球赛Leo，还会有很多场。”

“我不在乎这只是一场球赛！我不应该输的。我——踢得又臭又心烦意乱。”

“心烦？为什么？我们脑子里总有些事情，你没法一直保持最佳状态，这是正常的。”Neymar咧嘴，开始在床上挪动身体和Leo躺在一起。”我，我觉得你很了不起。我还以为你是那个球场上最伟大的球员呢。”

“Ney——”

“当你带球连过三人的时候，我到达了一个小高*潮，”他一本正经地接着说。

“——什么？”

Neymar总有办法叫他吃惊，但在黑暗中，他希望Neymar不要发现自己的窘态。不过Leo能看见Neymar，他的轮廓和他的影子，还有他笑的时候露出的洁白的牙齿。

“白痴，”Leo低声说，伸手拨弄Neymar的头发。

Neymar的发丝异常柔软，他经常把头发拉直。长长的刘海感觉像丝绸一样顺滑。他的手指向上滑动，可以摸到发丝根部的发旋，还有新长出短发的皮肤，让他的手指有些痒。

“你有偏见，我不确定你的观点是否有价值。”他说着，他被手指上的触感分了心。

“你怎么敢这么说？”Neymar笑得灿烂。”我的观点在任何情况下都是有参考价值的。如果你要在任何别人和我的观点之间做出选择，我绝对是最保险的。事实上，我的观点已经被评为2015*年度最有价值的观点。”

Leo大笑起来，再次拨弄Neymar的头发以奖励他的愚蠢，他感到平静，神清气爽，他身体里的挫败感渐渐地在Neymar快乐而真诚的目光中消失。

Leo长叹了口气，允许自己放松下来，没有理由在已经感觉良好的时候保持紧绷和生闷气。他有些意识到其中的荒诞成分，恰恰被最让他心烦意乱的人安慰，但他努力不去想它，努力不去想他已经开始喜欢Neymar，因为这将是命运最讽刺的转折点，而Leo一点儿也不想要。

他的手指仍然抚摸着Neymar的脑袋，他的头发、他的发旋、他的新冒出尖芽的皮肤还有光溜溜的脖颈，就像抚摸宠物一样。Neymar似乎并不介意，只是一动不动地安静的躺在他旁边，但他的眼睛却满含着爱、关心和深情凝视着Leo。

Leo的心脏因为愧疚而收紧，他闭上了眼睛——他现在知道，最好不要再盯着Neymar的眼睛了。

当房间里充满了沉闷的笑声时，他突然睁开了双眼。Leo看着他，咬他的嘴唇。Neymar不再笑了。

“什么事这么好笑？”

“没什么，”Neymar公然撒谎。在Leo严厉的注视下，他又咯咯地笑了起来。”我从没想过你会是那种生闷气的人。”

生闷气—Leo不知道Geri之前有没有和Neymar谈过，或者是Neymar自己想到了这个词。

“我不生闷气，”他说，意识到自己的确如此，但没有人会强迫他说出来。

“这没什么！但是在几周前，我绝不会想到这就是你处理困境的方式。我也不会想到你这么容易脸红，又或是你会对整理或热巧克力这样的小话题感到紧张。甚至热巧克力会让你变得黏糊糊的。”

“热巧克力不会使我黏糊糊，”Leo反驳，尽管他确实喜欢这种饮料，Neymar的笑声让他有些不安。”就在几周前，你还以为我成熟有责任感，但我并非如此。”

“不是的！”Neymar飞快地抗议，然后他似乎仔细地想了想，并做出了补救。”我不是这么说的，但我可能有想过这一点。我还是这么认为，只不过你比我想象的要多一点孩子气。”

Leo不知道自己该怎么回应。他认为他将要受到伤害，出于最荒谬的原因，因为虽然他想让Neymar讨厌他伪装的部分，但这实际上就是他自己，想到Neymar可能不喜欢他的这一部分，他觉得自己受到了无理的伤害。

这是荒唐可笑的，无理取闹的，毫无逻辑的，但是Leo再次感到沮丧，他想要生闷气，但不要和Neymar在一起。

“不过这很好，”Neymar过了一会儿又说。”我喜欢你这样。这让你更真实。”然后他咧嘴笑了，慢慢地靠近他，直到他们的鼻子几乎碰到一起。”我觉得这很可爱。”

Leo不知道问题出在自己的情绪还是Neymar，亦或是自己复出的糟糕表现，但他必须克制自己不要回嘴，‘你才是可爱的那个’，即使没有说出口，这个想法也让他感到羞耻。

Neymar似乎很自然地靠过来，然后轻轻地把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起，Leo的嘴里立刻充满了泡泡糖的味道。Neymar舌尖上添加剂的味道是甜蜜的，温暖的，像天鹅绒一样柔软。

这就是Leo应该避免的亲密关系。

他举起双手，放在Neymar的肩膀上，紧紧地握住，这样他就能把他牢牢地推开。

他施加压力，这是多么容易啊，让Neymar的舌头伸进去，回吻他。要把Neymar吻得喘不过气是多么容易，更用力地拥紧他，直到他唯一能呼吸的就是那带着余热的泡泡糖的气息。他会抓住Neymar的头发，他的手指会分开他长长的刘海，纠缠他的可爱的发旋，Neymar会让他掌控这个吻，他的手指擦着Leo的背，只是轻柔地拂过却不敢触碰他。

Leo的心脏会在胸腔里炸裂，他的心跳会从脚趾一路跳到头盖骨，他不会停止亲吻，直到没有丝毫残留的氧气，他们的心跳声糅在一起。Neymar会在接吻时发出一些噪声，这些轻柔的安静的声音，他们合丝无缝的嘴唇会抑住他的叹息，或是呻吟，Leo会热切地吞下它们。

Leo会忘记一切，他将屈从于Neymar甜美的嘴唇和缺氧的喘息，他的眼睛会不时地张开，好看着他的脸，他的脸庞在一片漆黑的房间里幽深又华丽，像是一个美梦或是一个梦魇，Leo会觉得热，太热了，他的阴茎在他发现之前已经硬了，他如此兴奋只能更用力地抓住Neymar的肩膀。

Neymar同样被唤醒，他会靠近他，缓慢的，他会摩擦Leo的臀部，Leo会感到满足，他很乐意看到Neymar因为他反应剧烈。他会把Neymar推倒，这样他就可以俯视他，压迫他，这样他就可以看着Neymar脸上无助的表情，他早已放弃了自己，完全交由Leo支配，他可以做任何事，他会让他们变得完整。

他会凝视着他的眼睛，饮下其中深切的渴望，在那些粉色的唇瓣冷却之前，他将十分乐意倾听每一个呻吟，然后才会再次俯身亲吻它们，他会感到自己的身体因为Neymar放荡的动作越来越兴奋，Neymar会大声呻吟，只有在亲吻时它们才隐遁无形，这些声音会像音乐一样回荡在暗沉的房间，这是Leo从未听过的美妙的乐曲，他从未试过在黑暗中勃起，他从未想过自己可以感觉如此强烈，而这是如此轻而易举，他多么希望他可以顺遂心意，只要他可以吻得更深入，而不是把Neymar推开，如果他可以屈从，他真应该放弃——

有什么啄着他的嘴唇，轻柔地，友好地，闹人的，Leo突然睁开双眼，Neymar坦率的眼睛望着他，他的脸上挂着最情色的笑容，他躺在他的身下，硬物抵着他的胯骨，这令他惊慌失措。Neymar竟然在这里，他以为他已经推开了他，这不是一个梦——Neymar在这里，他不应该在这里。

他停住了。这让Neymar不解，他歪着头，伸手去摸Leo的脸，他轻声喊着Leo的名字，好像在问什么问题。他很确定他们彼此都清楚地感受到对方的兴奋，而Leo也不记得他为什么要把Neymar推开了。他看起来是那么的柔软和顺从，如此弱势如此纤细，Leo想要给他任何他想要的东西。

Neymar躺在那里，一如既往地脆弱易碎，Leo不敢松手。他试着找回自己的逻辑，但他不记得了，他就是想不起来为什么要把Neymar推开，绝对不是现在，他毫无隐藏如此坦诚，离开他会是最残忍的行为。当Neymar开始皱着眉头，看上去很困惑的时候，Leo又低下来，亲吻他，因为他没有更重要的事情可做。他觉得自己不应该，觉得自己越界了，但他不明白为什么。抛弃Neymar独自对抗情欲像是一种犯罪，一种他永远无法挽回的可怕罪行，而Leo不想成为那个罪犯。

当Neymar的眼睛不停地告诉他应该这样做的时候，他不明白为什么不可以。

-

直到后来，当Neymar穿着脏兮兮的内裤睡在他旁边时，他才想起来他真的真的不该这么做。

要让Neymar恨他已经够糟糕的了，但是，欲念(它不可能是别的)让一切都变得更复杂，他会在一段错误的关系中越陷越深。欲念会让一切变得更困难，他不应该渴望Neymar，哪怕是片刻。Neymar可能会给予，但Leo不应该接受。

他不想滥用Neymar的善意，当他终于让Neymar恨他，当他最终达到目标，他不想要Neymar回首过去时认为Leo利用了他。这一次他太放松，他完全失去了理智，被他从未想过也从未感受过的强烈的情感和触觉压得喘不过气。无论如何，从现在开始他要做得更好，要保持头脑清醒，要集中注意力。

他不可以轻易被Neymar的外表蒙蔽。而且他真的，迫切需要加快这个计划，在他陷入比他预想的更深的境地之前，如果内马尔越来越喜欢他，想要伤害他只会更困难。

(如果他不是个胆小鬼，Leo会对自己承认现状已经太迟了，他已经陷得很深)

-  
-

除了逃避，Leo还没有找到更好的对付Neymar的方法，然而逃避也都没用。周六晚上，他毫无计划，Neymar和他的两个朋友来到他的房间，赶着他去参加一次即兴出游。

他们来的时候Leo正在沙发上打瞌睡，他又迟钝又困倦，没法阻止Neymar。

 

因此，取代了一个安静慵懒的夜晚，Leo发现自己身处一个类似卡拉ok的地方，而Leo并不是很喜欢唱歌。至少，他不必假装脾气暴躁了，但即使这种情绪也没有持续太久，他很快就高兴起来。Leo把这种变化归咎于Neymar。

Neymar看上去很喜欢这个地方，有几个人和他们打招呼，Leo猜想他们经常来这里。

有一会儿，Leo只是满足于坐在那里看着三人帮唱歌。他们像是完全不在乎自己看着有多可笑，而Leo自己也在嘲笑他们的表演。人群为他们欢呼喝彩，Neymar会不时地向他抛来炫目的笑容，Leo也不假思索地回应他。

他可能早就料到Neymar会试图把他拉上舞台。Leo牢牢地抓着他的座椅，拼命地皱着眉头想把Neymar赶走，但这只让他发笑，大家的脸上都挂着傻乎乎的笑容，Dani和Rafinha合力把他从沙发上抱了起来，扔进Neymar的怀里。他能感到每个人的眼睛都在盯着他们，他想说不定自觉地过去还不会这么尴尬。

Neymar没有让他选歌，Leo则感到窘迫万分，他试图躲在Neymar的背后。这有点困难，因为Neymar的眼睛一直在寻找他的，似乎打算为他献唱，但这是一首关于性*爱的歌，如果Leo胆敢让Neymar把歌词献给他，他会更加无地自容。

Leo奇迹般地逃脱了和Neymar对唱情歌的命运。

他的大脑里有一部分不断烦扰他，听起来像是Mascherano，絮絮叨叨他一直在成为一个混蛋，他应该表现得像个混蛋，但Leo试图把它关掉。Neymar的朋友都在场，这是不值一提的借口，但他喜欢看Neymar唱歌，跑调又难听，但Neymar不在乎，他又跳又笑，仿佛他是世界上最好的歌手，Leo钦佩他的自信。

(他想知道每次他伤害Neymar然后Neymar道歉时，这些自信都去哪里了。)

Neymar坐在他旁边，浑身是汗，充满活力。

“你开心吗？”他喘着粗气。”Dani说，你可能不太喜欢这档子事儿。你想走吗？”他迟疑地问他。

“不，”Leo说，又责备自己没有肯定。”我很开心。”

Neymar又抛给他一个灿烂的笑容，他露出了牙齿，看起来完全松了一口气。

晚上的某个时候，一个男人递给Neymar一杯酒，Neymar带着微笑礼貌地拒绝了。Leo很生气。他实在忍不住——他甚至还没想清楚，就已经在怒视着那个人的脸，直到对方注意到他。‘我以为你是一个人，’他对Neymar说，并向他道歉。Leo感到暴躁不安。

尽管他不应该诧异——Neymar吸引了每个人的视线，他光芒四射，Leo知道Neymar是，实际上，完全不在他的能力范围内。Leo只是个笨拙的场边人，一个双脚灵巧话却很少的矮个子男人，而Neymar，他的缺点甚至都像是让他变得完美的诱饵。

他不应该像现在这样生气——毕竟这不是真的，他并不是真的在和Neymar约会，他也不（应该）这么想，而且在这个问题上纠结也没有任何意义。这是没有意义的，但他发现自己仍然在每次看到那个男人的时候怒瞪他。

夜晚结束后，Dani开车送他们回到宿舍。Dani不住在这里，显然和其他几个人合住在离校园不远的公寓。Rafinha会意地朝他和Neymar微笑，然后匆匆离开，让Neymar陪Leo走回他的房间。

在Leo的门前，Neymar局促地站着，Leo猜想他是想要被邀请。

“晚安，Ney，”他这样说。

他不可以邀请Neymar进门。他害怕他再次放飞自我，他承受不起第二次迷失了。

“嗯！我希望你玩得开心，”Neymar愉快地笑了。

现在，远离Neymar的朋友让他感觉轻松多了，也正是在此刻，Leo想起玩得开心与他该做的事情是相反的。

“并不见得。”

他的回答让Neymar大吃一惊，他明显地泄气了。

“你……不开心吗？”

“完全不对我的胃口。我讨厌当众唱歌，不是很明显吗？“

Leo的语气越来越刻薄，Neymar不安起来。

“额，你当时是有点生气，但是后来你看上去很开心。我也问过你，你说是这样。”Neymar皱着眉慌乱地回答。

Mascherano的声音又出现了，告诉他他很残忍，在Leo的脑海里不断重复着”热”、”冷”、”热”、”冷”。Leo告诉自己这样更好，Neymar可以玩得很开心，而Leo只是时不时地挖苦他，但即使在他心里，这种想法也很无力。他只在容易办到的时候才做了个混蛋，他只是毁掉了Neymar的美好回忆，这种想法又让他对自己感到愤怒。

“开心？Neymar你让我们俩都成了笑柄。我们都不会唱歌，为什么还要费心去唱？我说了谎话，难道还不够明显吗？”

Neymar愣住了，目瞪口呆地望着他。

“我没有注意到，”他小声说。他紧张地舔着嘴唇，嘴角浮现出一丝悲伤的微笑，使Leo皱起了眉头。”你说谎是为了让我感觉好一点？你真是太体贴了。你对我太好了，”Neymar沮丧而真诚地盯着Leo的眼睛说。

Leo真想——他想吐，想在墙上揍一拳，想闭上眼睛。他是世界上最自私、最懦弱的人，但他是好心的。他是对Neymar最好的那个。Neymar弯下腰，在他的嘴唇上轻吻了一下，然后就离开了。他的步伐一反常态地缓慢，是的好心，Leo是好心的。

他该怎么做，他该怎么说才能让Neymar恨他，让Neymar绝对鄙视他，让Neymar厌恶和他有关的一切？Leo走进他的房间时，他几乎在发抖，他再也睡不着了，他的心被内疚、愤怒和沮丧折磨。

他在努力，很糟糕但他在努力，可是如果Neymar只是放任他，他究竟要如何才能伤害Neymar呢？

 

TBC


	3. 章十一

第十一章

 

如果Leo可以决定，他将一整个星期都不出门。或者一整个月。或者一整个余生。他只想躲在自己的房间，龟缩在被子里面，等待问题神秘地得到解决。

 

唉，Masche和Geri似乎都不赞同这个想法，星期一一到，他们强行把他从房间里拖出来进行足球训练。他的眼睛底下全是黑眼圈，教练似乎也很担心。

最近几天他睡得很少。他没法专注训练，没法认真听课，什么也干不成。他的心脏总是跳得太快，他感觉它在他的身体各处蹦跶——他睡不着，因为他的心静不下来，他的心脏因为焦虑和恐惧跳个没完。

Neymar在他训练结束时才来，脸上挂着明快的笑容，步伐轻盈。他弯下腰来吻他，这不知为何让人难以忍受。这一切本该结束但Leo意识到他已经关闭了所有的出口，剩下的就是永无休止地欺骗，指望Neymar在什么时候放手，可是Leo不能这么做，他不能继续这么做。

Neymar装作若无其事的样子和他聊天，但是Leo的脖子上带着一个显眼的愤怒的红色咬痕，眼皮底下挂着黑眼圈，他知道Neymar注意到了这些。他知道，因为Neymar是那么甜蜜可人，他正靠在他身上，亲密地抚摸他，就像一只狗试图安抚愤怒的主人，试图告诉主人它很好，不应该被抛弃。

感觉糟透了，他们见面的每一秒都叫他无法忍受，但是Neymar再次弯腰和他吻别时，他的皮肤很柔软，闻起来像泡泡糖，所以Leo激烈地回吻他，因为这是他现在唯一拥有的东西。

 

第二天来接他时，Geri和Masche还是无法说服他离开房间。

他知道他们在担心，他们的眼里满是担忧，他们试图保持热情，Geri拼命地恳求他开门。但是Leo感觉很糟糕，他拖着自己沉重的身体出门，他感到可笑的，可怖的无助。他知道什么需要发生，什么都不会发生，他完全不知道该做什么，既然如此，睡到天荒似乎是最好的选择。

杰勒德隔天又来骚扰他。

“Leo，别这样，你简直像个孩子，”他隔着门说话。”如果你不参加训练，教练会生气的。”

Leo没有理他。Gerard听起来很悲伤，这也让他感到难过。

“如果你不想出门，至少让我进去。我们可以谈谈。”

Leo深深地叹了口气。他不想让Geri不开心，所以他摇摇晃晃地起身，慢吞吞地走到门口，开了门。Geri马上溜进来，好像害怕Leo会改变主意似的。

“我进来啦，”Gerard在安全的站在屋子正中后宣布，仿佛进入Leo的房间是他完成的什么秘密任务。

Gerard是那样愚蠢，通常Leo都会笑，但这次他没有，他慢吞吞地回到床上。Gerard在背后叹气，Leo暗戳戳地溜回他的被窝里，接着床垫下沉，Geri躺在了他旁边。

“我知道你不喜欢和我们谈及你的感受，但是，你真的可以更依赖我们一点。我们一直在你的身边。”

“我知道，”Leo嘀咕。

Gerard的喷气。”你当然知道。”

床上有动静，Leo猜想Geri转向了他。

“事情总会解决的Leo。Neymar的事。我相信会有事情发生的。”

“什么事？会发生什么？”Leo迅速转向他。”他不会和我分手。他永远永远都不会和我分手。”

“你不懂。他也许最终会忘记你——”

“我不想等那么久！我不能一直愚弄他，还妄想他能克服这一切。我不可以一直伤害他，我就是不可以。”

“因为你爱他，”Gerard实事求是地说。Leo点头。”真操蛋Leo。”Gerard靠过来，把他抱在怀里。他觉得自己像个Geri抱着的小孩子。”不要绝望好吗？我们会找到办法。一切都会好起来的。”

“你自己都不相信。”

“我相信”，Gerard坚持。”我肯定有些方法我们还没有尝试。也许我们可以给他找到另一个人，也许我们可以让他的家人讨厌你，或者你可以劈腿。我相信一定会有办法的。”

尽管听起来不怎么靠谱，但是Leo很累。Geri的手臂巨大且温暖，让Leo感觉自己像个幼儿。他听着Gerard的声音，从中汲取所有他能得到的安慰，有那么一刻，他让自己相信他仍然可以掌控自己的生活，仍然记得做自己是什么样子。

-

-

日子就这样糊里糊涂的过。他从Neymar那里收到几条短信，他机械地回复。他去上课是因为Geri让他去，他努力地坚持，希望他仍然可以做些什么来避免落在自己的陷阱里不可自拔。

他从商店回来，带着一袋零食，虽然他完全不感到饿，但当他饿的时候，他肯定不想做饭。他撞到了一个人，一个声音叫住他，他低声道歉。

“Leo？”

他抬起头才发现撞到的人是Antonella。

Leo朝她眨了眨眼，然后意识到他应该说点什么。”Antonella，”他认真地打招呼。

“已经有一段时间了，”她说。”好几个月了”。

“是的。”Leo点头，看了看她的背后。上一次见到她时，他把她弄哭了，这可不是什么喜闻乐见的回忆。

“事实上，我最近经常想到你，”她说。Leo困惑地朝她皱眉。她笑了，”你有几分钟的时间吗？如果我们能谈谈就好了。”

Leo点点头。他不知道她想跟他谈些什么。他看不出他们俩还有什么可说的——他以一种可怕的方式欺骗了她，她现在应该恨他才对。

他们去了咖啡店，和上次一样，这让他想起了不好的回忆。这个地方仍然是空荡荡的，他们在同一张桌边落座，坐在完全一样的座位上。她点了同样的饮料，Leo慌忙点了不同的东西。

她默默地看着他，双手靠在杯子上取暖。

“我有男朋友了，”她说。

Leo松了一口气。他以为这就是了——她想告诉他她已经离开了，可能是为了她自己，但这个消息对Leo同样是一种解脱。这是一个从他肩膀上卸下的负担——尽管和贴上’Neymar’标签的每件事相比，这非常小，非常微不足道，但它仍然是一个负重，这样，他就可以卸下‘毁掉Antonella的爱情生活’的负罪感。

“我和他在一起已经有几个星期了。他真的很好，”她继续，意有所指地看着他。

“我为你感到高兴，”Leo尽可能真诚地回应。”这是你应得的。”

“这？你是说和一个真正爱我、珍惜我的人谈恋爱？”

Leo毫不畏缩。他点了点头。

Antonella摇了摇头，她的眼睛终于离开了他的脸。”我再也弄不懂你了，就在两个月前我还以为我知道你的一切呢。”

“你为什么想要谈谈？”“Leo忍不住问。”我为你感到高兴，真的，但是我不明白。”

“我不知道，”她承认。”我现在很高兴。我感到被爱，而我从未见过你如此沮丧，当我看到你的时候，我想……也许我会让你后悔玩弄我的感情。我可以把我的幸福甩在你的脸上，但是……”她的声音越来越轻。

“你可以，”Leo轻声说。”继续，我不介意。”

“我知道你不介意。但是现在我们坐在这里，这个打算看起来蠢透了。我只是，我从未真正释怀。我忘了你，我真的做到了，但我从来没有忘记发生过的事。有时我还会想起你是怎么愚弄我，让我像个傻瓜。当我躺在男朋友的怀里，我很开心，然后我会想他是不是也在对我撒谎，我——”

这一次Leo确实畏缩了，Antonella也不再说话。当他意识到他给Antonella造成了信任危机时，他在几分钟前感到的释怀消失了，这对他是沉重的打击。为什么他竟愚蠢到完全没有考虑到这个呢？

他低下头，揉了几下脸，试图抹去重新困扰他的疲惫和痛苦。他不仅要毁掉Neymar，他的所作所为还影响了一个他曾经爱过的女孩子，这个女孩对他除了真诚一无所有。她现在如此戒备，因为他而缺乏安全感，这个想法让Leo无法忍受，他也不可能让这个想法消失。

“Leo？”

这本来是一件非常小的事，只是他发错了一条信息，怎么会走得这么远呢？

“Leo？“Antonella 叫他，这次她有点担心，Leo慢慢地抬起头，他不想让她担心他。

“我很好，”他回答了她无声的问题。”我从没骗过你。”

Antonella脸上的忧虑立刻消失了，她坐得更直。”听着，Leo——”

“不，不，听我说——”Leo有很多话，整个故事几乎从他的嘴里说出来。他向自己保证过，他永远不会告诉任何人，因为他害怕让Neymar看起来像个傻瓜，但是Antonella，她没有安全感，而Leo迫切地想要纠正这一点，至少这一点。

“我把告白发错了人，”他终于说出口。

Antonella迷惑不解地看着他。

“我一直想向你表白，但我不知道该说什么。我从来没有做过这类事情。”

“是的，我知道。”

“当我还在考虑该如何回信的时候，Neymar给我发了一条新消息，我没有确认发件人，我以为是你，所以我……我告诉Neymar，我喜欢他，而没有告诉你。”

Antonella沉默着，消化着他的话，审视着他的故事。她看起来谨小慎微，难以轻信。Leo没有停顿，第一次想要说话的欲望战胜了沉默。

“他接着就向我表白了。他发了非常多的消息，他——第二天我试着告诉他真相，我不是要发给他的，但是他看起来很开心，所以我……我没有做到。”

大声一点说出来，‘他做不到’，感觉很无力。他觉得自己是有史以来最大的懦夫，Masche已经告诉他要诚实，为什么为什么为什么他从不听Masche的话？

“我不确定我听懂了没有。” Antonella一字一句地说：”你做不到，所以你就只是，怎么说，不管不顾和他谈恋爱了？就这样？”

“我——是的，不，这很复杂。计划是让他尽快和我分手。”

“尽快，“她复述，”Leo，已经两个多月了。”

“我知道我知道，”Leo 哀叹。”事情不是这样的——我是说，我搞砸了，但是这不是重点，”他绝望地说。”我只是想让你知道我爱过你。我也想要你。”

Antonella看上去难以置信，但他看得出她相信他。

“这……信息量有点大，”她最后说。

“我知道。”

“你是在告诉我，如果他没有给你发这个信息，我们现在就在一起。”

“也许”。

她闭上眼睛，皱着眉头，开始按摩太阳穴，就好像头痛得很厉害。

“我不知道该怎么想。你告诉我这些是因为你想要重新开始还是——？”

“不，不，一点也不。”Leo急忙纠正她。”我只是想让你知道我没有欺骗过你，不管你的男朋友是谁，他都可能是一个很好的、很真诚的人。你应该得到完整的解释，所以我把它告诉你，好解除你的困扰。”

“OK，”她说。”好吧。所以现在，你和我？”

“I love Neymar，”Leo急忙回答。

“好吧，”她重复。然后她又闭上了眼睛。”天啊，这简直太混乱了Leo。”

“对你有帮助吗？”Leo怀抱希望。

“我不知道。你说了太多，但是现在并不只是我告诉自己他不是在玩弄我那么简单，而是我现在很确定他可能会。你理解吧？”

Leo的肩膀垂了下来，但他点了点头。他当然明白，但他的努力并非白费。

“总之谢谢你告诉我。我仍然不知道该怎么办，但……我很高兴你能告诉我。”

“我应该从一开始就告诉你的。”

Antonella喝了几口饮料，Leo也是，他们几分钟都没说话。Leo盯着外面，Antonella若有所思地看着他。看起来谈话还没有结束。

Antonella打破了沉默。

“给我讲讲Neymar吧。”

这让Leo猝不及防，他的眼睛紧盯着她。”Neymar？什么意思？”

“就是 Neymar。你为什么还和他在一起？”

“这很复杂”。

“我明白，所以我才会问。”

Leo咬着下唇，思考着她的问题。他和Neymar之间的感情太私密，他不认为有任何必要和他的前任谈，但是谈话能让他稍微放松，而且和她谈心比和Geri和Masche更容易，因为他再也不会和她成为朋友了，而Leo的朋友们总是担心，担心，再担心。

 

“让他和我分手的计划，本来应该很快就能奏效，因为——他不了解我，我们是这样想的。我以为他只需要小小地推一下。我错过了我们的第一次约会，就在他表白一周之后。我以为这就足够了。”

“是啊，”她翘着眉毛，似乎也是这么想的。

“并不。他在雨中等着我，好几个小时，一点也没有生气。”

Antonella的眉毛抬得更高，Leo感觉好受了一些，他的感觉得到了证实，因为这不是正常的反应，也不应该发生。

“然后……情况就更糟了。我试图当个混蛋让他跟我分手，但没有成功。毫无效果。我走了这么远，告诉了他那么多不好的事情。我一直是个混蛋，然而一点用也没有。他甚至比一开始更爱我。”Leo很无奈。

“然后现在你也爱上他了，”她替他作结。Leo点了点头。

“我不想再伤害他了，所以我想和他分手——”

“分手也会伤害他，”她打断他。

“我知道。我最终没有勇气完成这件事，于是我放弃了。我一直在放弃。天哪，我真是个卢瑟。”他哀叹，双手抱着头。

在Antonella面前抱怨和自怜是最不应该的，他伤她那么深，但他无法控制自己，而且，Antonella似乎也想让他说话。

“好吧，”Antonella斟酌着用词，”情况比我想象的还要糟糕。让你嫉妒的想法看来也比我想的更徒劳了，嗯？ ” Leo抬起头来看她，她悲伤地笑了。”你以前更快乐。”

“我应得的。”

“也许。我不会说谎，你犯了一个大错误。但看到你这样，我一点也不高兴。你现在打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。什么也不做，我无能为力。”

“你不打算告诉他实情吗？”

Leo难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。”实情？我——关键是我不想伤害他。”

“但他有权知道真相。”她对他皱眉。”难道说，你要永远做个混蛋吗？”

“我不知道，也许，也可能不会。我会找到办法的，我不能告诉他真相。”

“你可以，你也应该这样！如果你没有做出正确决定的勇气，沮丧又有什么意义呢？”

“你不明白。你不认识他，他那么——这会让他崩溃的。”

“那又怎样，”Antonella严厉地说，”你还没有从错误中吸取教训吗？如果结束一段错误的关系没有意义，让他恨你更没有道理。你是一个成年人Leo，他也是，你该跟他说实话。”

Leo摇头否认，他被激怒了。他以为自己可以畅所欲言，但这是无稽之谈，所有这些都是无稽之谈。

“然后呢 Leo？你要一直让他相信你爱他吗？

“我确实爱他。”

“哦，是的，所以你打算和他一起快乐地约会，假装什么都没发生过。”

“我——”他听进去了Antonella的话，而这启发了他。”为什么不？”

她皱着眉头看着他，但是Leo的大脑已经忙乱不堪，满脑子都是各种各样的可能性，想想这些’如果’，如果他不再试图和Neymar分手，如果他不再试图伤Neymar的心，而是接受他们之间的关系，并开始为成为Neymar的男朋友而努力，来真的，会怎么样呢？

“Leo，”Antonella 的声音带着警告的意味，但Leo不再听了。

故事的开头，过去的几个星期都不再重要了。他可以和Neymar在一起，让他幸福，而Neymar永远不会知道，他永远不会再哭，他永远不需要再道歉或原谅。Leo可以免除他的每一种痛苦，他们可以快乐地在一起。

“Leo”，Antonella坚定地重申。”Leo，别这样做。”

“做什么？我什么都不会做。"

“Leo——”

 

“不，听着，这是——这很好。你不明白，我真的不可以再伤害他了，我做不到。”他把话说完，看着她的眼睛，希望她能理解他有多绝望。”这是我最好的选择。我可以让他快乐。”

“但你对他说谎。”

“我爱他，这不是说谎。”

“Leo别装傻。”

Leo站了起来，摇了摇头。他知道，客观上来说，这并不是一段感情最完美的开始，但这是他们能拥有的最好的。

他转身要走，但Antonella的声音还在阻止他。

“Leo！”她坚定地大声说。”你在逃避。我不知道那个男孩对你做了什么，但那时候你至少知道该在什么时候承认自己的错误。”

Leo离开了，在门关上之前，他想他能听到Antonella低声嘀咕着懦夫之类的话。她可能是对的但她不认识Neymar，她不明白。Leo已经忘记了她的警告，把一切都置之脑后。

他要找到Neymar，立刻马上。他想要见到他，然后吻他，告诉他他爱他。他想要做正确的事，他要成为一开始就应该成为的Neymar的情人。Antonella说了什么并不重要——他已经不记得了——他们未来的几周、数月、年复一年都会在一起。Neymar所不知道的真相不会伤害他，一想到他再也不用让Neymar伤心，Leo宽慰到几乎要哭泣。

-

-

Leo到宿舍的时候，Neymar还在上课，将近一个小时，他在走廊里不耐烦地踱来踱去，在墙边焦急地坐着。他感到不安、兴奋，急不可耐。这似乎是他不能推迟的事情，越早越好，他只想搞定这件事。

当Neymar终于到来时，Leo像一颗子弹一样站了起来，面对着一脸困惑的Neymar。

“你在等我吗？”Neymar看起来不太相信。”为什么？”

Leo微笑着让他安心。”没什么特别的原因。”他冲着门点头。”我可以进去吗？”

“哦，当然，”Neymar说，意识到自己还没有开门。

刚进门，Neymar满怀期待地转向他，Leo没有再给他时间问任何问题。他抓住他的腰，一眨眼就把他钉在墙上，亲吻他，吞下他漫长的等待换来的惊讶的叫喊。

Neymar迅速做出回应，扔下包，热情地回吻。他的手压在Leo的背上，Leo感觉他吻着的嘴唇正在微笑。他捧着Neymar的头，不让他离开。他尽可能深入地亲吻他，尽可能地充满爱意。

“我爱你，”他贴着他的嘴唇低语，Neymar呆住了。

Leo滑到他的脖颈，用鼻子磨蹭，用嘴唇吮吸着皮肤。他总是尽量不在Neymar身上留下痕迹，但现在不一样了，他用力地吮着牙齿下的皮肤，直到Neymar的棕色皮肤也无法掩藏。Neymar低低地呻吟，手指钻进Leo的衬衫，抚摸他的后背，当Leo更用力地把他压在墙上时，他的指甲在他背上留下轻微的划痕。

Neymar的气味令人陶醉，他的皮肤像丝绸，他的嘴唇贴着Leo的耳朵，Leo能听到他的每一个叹息，每一个呻吟，每一个艰难的呼吸。

“我好爱你，Ney。”他轻叹，而Neymar可怜地啜泣，抓住他的头发，强迫他回去吻他。

Leo允许他的手指钻进Neymar的衬衫，这不是错误，也不是他的大脑失控或是什么潜意识——这是他自己下的决定，他触摸Neymar的皮肤，他冰冷的手指贴着Neymar温暖的腹部，他为他的抚摸颤抖。他的肌肉在他的手指所到之处紧绷起来，他气喘吁吁地抽气，指甲抠进背部的皮肤里。

这很新奇，像他想要的那样毫无保留地亲吻Neymar。他想要探索一切并亲吻他，直到Neymar意识到他有多爱他，直到Neymar忘记他的痛苦和疲惫，直到Neymar感到被爱感到愉快，在这之前Leo都不会停止。

Neymar开始疯狂地拉扯他的衬衫，Leo配合他脱掉了。他想要尽快地完成好继续之前的亲吻，但Neymar阻止他，他脱掉自己的上衣，露出一大片光滑的棕色皮肤和乞求被触摸的硬硬的乳头，他推着Leo，轻拍他的胸膛，让他往后退，直到他撞到床脚，Neymar最后把他推倒，让他躺在床上。

 

Neymar跨在他的臀部两侧，没有浪费任何时间就找到他的脖子，试图回报Leo在他的皮肤上留下的吻痕。Leo任由他这么做，一旦Neymar对他留下的印记感到满意，Leo就把他翻过来，压住他，这让Neymar快活地笑了起来，他的笑声在空荡的房间格外清晰。

“是这样吗？”Neymar在亲吻的间隙询问，脸上挂着微笑。”我们要做吗？”

“如果你想的话，”Leo咕哝着，他的手找到了Neymar的乳头，用指尖轻轻地摩擦着这两个嫩芽。

Neymar坦率地抱怨。”我当然想，我已经想了259年了。”他喘着气。”我知道，我算过的。”

Leo朝他微笑，吻他丰满的嘴唇，咬一口，然后吸进嘴里，然后咬他的下巴，轻柔地咬他的脖子、脸颊、耳朵和他能触及的各个部分。

Neymar喘息。”你是在吃我吗？老年人就是这样，以年轻人为食？”Leo贴着他的脖子喘粗气，用他的呼吸逗弄他，这让Neymar咯咯地笑了起来。”我现在明白你的阴谋了，你想把我生吞活剥。”

“是的，”Leo压着嗓音。”是的，请允许我。”

Neymar的眼睛里充满了欲望，眸子深处却充满了欢乐，他看上去很高兴Leo在那里。Leo不明白为什么Neymar如此渴望被需要，但他会补偿他给他造成的痛苦，他会给Neymar任何他想要的。

Neymar伸手去摸他的胯部。” 那么，我是否应该遵照我给你的所有提议采取行动呢？”他尽可能诱惑地提问。

Leo拍开他的手。”不，让我来。我会让你感觉很好。”

Neymar脸红了，在他的压迫中扭动了一下，好像他不知道如何在不爆发的情况下控制自己的情绪。Leo低下头，甜蜜地吻他，吻遍他的脸，吻遍他的脖子。他诱出他的呻吟，Leo终于感到了平静。

那天晚上，他信守诺言——他让Neymar感觉很好，取悦他直到他颤抖喘不过气。这是完美的 ： Neymar是完美的，是他所见过的最美丽的存在，他赤裸的幸福的躺在他身下，快乐的无助的轻笑，他的笑声因为呻吟和呜咽而破碎，当他再也没有力气傻笑，他就唱着Leo的名字，一遍又一遍，这是Leo听过的最好的歌。

他吞下Neymar嘴里的”I love you”，不等他说出来就把它们吃下肚。这些话不是他想听的，他也不配拥有。他想让Neymar得到他所有的情感所有的爱，而不要任何回报。

他在梦里听到一个声音 - 总是有一个声音，有时是他的妈妈，有时是Masche，有时是他自己 - 这次听起来像Antonella，但他听不见她说了什么，它们被Neymar轻缓的呼吸声盖住了，他正躺在他的手臂里，紧紧地缠着他就像一个人形考拉。

 

 

TBC


End file.
